Foreign Exchange Student
by Caciquegoddess
Summary: NaruxSasu Yaoi This has been given up on until I find the time and energy to redo it/continue it...
1. Chapter 1

As I got in the shower after cross-country practice I could feel thirty eyes on me. The thirty eyes of the boy's cross-country team. I would have felt uncomfortable if I wasn't used to it.

_I walked into the classroom and about fifty eyes went straight to me. I could feel them looking all over me waiting for me to talk. I chose to pay attention to the pair of eyes coming from the adult standing at the front of the classroom. I walked up to him and handed him my slip of paper. He took it and looked at me strangely. He then shrugged and turned back to the class._

"_This is a foreign exchange student from… hell, I don't know. His name is Nar-rut-toe? I'm not even going to try the last name," the teacher announced to the class earning giggles from most of the class._

"_Na-root-toe Oo-zoo-mah-key," Naruto corrected. The class stared at him again when he spoke like he had grown a second head. He ignored the stares and waited for the teacher to say something._

"_Okay…um… you can sit there in the back, unless you would like to sit in front?" the teacher said looking at his seating chart and adding him to his roster._

"_No, the back is fine. I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone by making them move," Naruto replied politely. Everyone looked at him again even those who had begun to lose interest._

"_Okay… then sit and we can begin again…" the teacher droned on while Naruto moved to the back of the classroom to sit by the window with still all forty-eight eyes locked onto his figure. 'Great, this is going to be an interesting year…' he thought to himself._

Blinking back into reality he realized how different it had been after that. Still everybody stares at him everywhere he goes but now it was a different stare. At first he was like an animal at a zoo but now it was people wishing he would look at them and others with lust or just pure interest. He walked around the school now with his head held high and waving to the people he knew, occasionally having a conversation, and glancing at a few others who blushed and looked away.

'Yes, it has been different,' he thought while washing himself quickly to get rid of the sweat and grime he was covered in. After he was finished he turned off the shower and got out of the locker room showers with a towel around himself. As he dried off with another towel he went to his locker nodding and having conversations with a few of his teammates, all who were trying not to blush, but failing.

When he got to his locker he rubbed the towel through his blond hair vigorously getting out as much water as possible before putting on his boxers and black pants. He took out a comb and ran it through his hair before running his fingers through it to get the style that he liked. The people here called it a skater cut, whatever that meant.

His muscles were starting to get a little tense so he stretched his arms real quick to get rid of a knot in his shoulder earning more eyes looking at him. They watched intently as his muscles rippled under his tan skin. 'Its fun sometimes to put on a little show,' he thought to himself smiling a little. When he decided it was enough attention he grabbed his white muscle tee and put it on, then slipped on a grey overshirt unbuttoned. He put all of his stuff in his locker and bag and shut his locker with a slam.

"Bye guys!" he called out to nobody in particular but got many responses of farewells from throughout the locker room. A few people walked up to him and gave him a half hug and a farewell and compliments on his speed.

"Thanks, see you Monday," Naruto replied to one of his friends, Jason, as he went out the door. He sighed and went out of the school to the parking lot where his motorcycle was.

_"What's a motorcycle?" Naruto asked when Kakashi finished his story of how he had learned to drive when he visited America._

_"It has two wheels like a bicycle but it has a motor. You don't have to peddle, it moves on its own. And it goes faster than anyone can run, even us shinobi." Sakura answered because she had read it in a book at the library that someone had brought back with them._

_"Wow! I want one!" Naruto exclaimed running off to go tell Iruka about motorcycles._

'I can't believe he listened to me go on and on for two hours over ramen about that,' Naruto thought shaking his head while he put his helmet on and started the bike. 'I guess I can't believe I actually have one either. I got it the first day I came here along with my license. How I got my license without a permit is a mystery to me.' She thought zooming out of the parking lot and down the street taking a left at the corner to go to his apartment. 'At least it scared the shit out of Sasuke.' He smirked at memory of him jumping when he started it.

Naruto took off his helmet and ran his fingers through it to fix it took off his gloves and put his key in the lock of the door and unlocked it. He turned the knob and was pulled in by someone opening the door and grabbing his shirt pulling him into a hard body and warm, soft lips. He was shoved into the now closed door dropping all of his stuff and kissing back with just as much fervor. He put his hands in the dark hair of the boy kissing him and moaned in pleasure. The boy pulled back and opened his dark eyes and smiled.

"Welcome home," Sasuke said before kissing him again lightly and smiling and going farther into the apartment.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled back and pulled away to pull off his shoes and pick up the things he dropped and placing them on the table by the door and following his partner.

"So how was practice?" Sasuke asked pulling a cup down from the cabinet and filling it with tea from on top of the stove.

"It was good. So far I've broke my own record twice not to mention the school record. The coach thinks we are going to win the meet on Monday. He says I'm the best runner he's ever met." Naruto said smiling cheekily sitting down at the small table.

"That's just because you're shinobi. Of course you're better than everyone who's normal. We've trained ourselves to be better," Sasuke said calmly handing him the cup and sitting down at his place where his cup already was.

"Yah, I know, but it's nice to be the best for once. To be liked by everybody…" Naruto trailed off staring at his cup.

"Naruto, I love you but if you're going to do this every time we have a conversation…" Sasuke didn't even want to think the rest.

"I know and I'm sorry I was just thinking about how differently I'm treated at school then back at home. I love you too and I never want to be without you, whether your better than me or not," Naruto replied taking a drink of his tea and smiling lovingly at Sasuke.

"I never want to be without you either. I don't think I could bear it." Sasuke got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind. Naruto turned around to hug him back and breathe in the musky scent that he knew so well that was Sasuke. That smell reminded him of thousands of kisses and a million touches and the warmth he felt in his heart of being held every night in his arms.

"You should come to school with me once. I think the girls would go crazy." Naruto said as Sasuke nuzzled his neck and started to kiss his neck tenderly while taking Naruto's seat and pulling him on top of him.

"I think they would freak out when I kissed you. They'd hate me at least. I heard you had your own fan club." Sasuke replied starting to nibble at his neck and suck on it leaving a hickey.

"How did you find that out? But yah probably…" Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke because he didn't want a mark on his neck. Sasuke pushed off Naruto's outer shirt and started pushing his undershirt off while Naruto kissed him passionately. Naruto pulled back and Sasuke pulled his shirt off and then nuzzled his neck again kissing it and biting softly. The doorbell rang and Naruto moaned at the same time before they froze and groaned.

"This is so unfair…why now?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from Sasuke as the blond got up to answer the door. He opened it and was surprised who was there.

"Sakura?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wows! I actually got reviews! So totally awesome! (sorry for going preppy for a moment) Newayz, thanx to the following:

Yum2: cuz, in my story he loves him and all else will be revealed later. Thanx for reading and have a cookie!

reiqhost: Thanx! Have a cookie!

lo: a lot! Thanx! Have a cookie!

Pheox: I kno! I love that he has a fan club too! I will and thanx! Have a cookie!

There I'm done! I'm sorry my grammar sucks and tell me if I make any mistakes s I can fix them okay? Thanx! If anyone was wondering in this story they are about seventeen/eighteen (senior year in high school). Well here is the update (and no not all of them are going to come this fast…I'm sorry) I hope you enjoy it! 3

Oh, and because I forgot last time (sorries):

"talking"

'thinking'

_memories_

**Foreign Exchange Student**

"Sakura?" Naruto asked winded by surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said jumping on him and hugging him. "I found you! Thank God! I thought I was lost!" she stepped back and smiled. Naruto closed the door and took the pink-haired girl's things setting them by the table.

"So what are you doing here? Why did you leave Konoha? How did you get here?" Naruto asked as she stared in the mirror fixing her hair.

"Oh yeah! Tsunade-sensei said I finished my training for now and that I could take classes anywhere I wanted to go so I could learn more and I remembered you and Sasuke came here so I decided it would be fun if I was here too! Doesn't it sound like fun to have team seven together again after all these years?" she said all but jumping around in circles to show her happiness.

"Yeah, it does sound fun. Um… where are you staying?" Naruto replied getting her to take her shoes off.

"Um… I don't know yet… do you know where Sasuke is? I went to the apartment they said he was but he wasn't there." She replied starting to look worried.

"Yeah… actually…" Naruto started before he felt a wind behind him and hands on his shoulders.

"What's Sakura doing here?" Sasuke asked from behind Naruto.

"Sasuke! You're here!" Sakura tried to hug him but he used Naruto as a shield. Sakura looked at them funny.

"Um…actually… Sasuke is staying with me…" Naruto managed to choke out. Sakura frowned and looked down.

"Okay… well it's nice to see the both of you…What have you guys been up to?" she said regaining her composure.

"Um… why don't you come into the kitchen so we can sit down?" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and Sasuke pulled Naruto to the kitchen by the arm and left Sakura to fend for herself.

"Why are you inviting her in?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"She's our friend and because she's going to be here for awhile, she's come for the reason we came," Naruto replied shoving Sasuke's hands off him.

"Not for the exact same reason…" Sasuke growled crossing his arms. Naruto pulled his shirt on after grabbing it off the table.

"You better behave; she doesn't know about-" Naruto stopped talking when Sakura walked in.

"Know about what?" Sakura asked overhearing the last thing that he said after she decided to stop looking around the apartment and follow them.

"Know about… what we have been up to lately…" Naruto said trying to make up something that would make sense. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. "Um… would you like some tea?" Naruto asked as Sakura sat down next to Sasuke in their extra chair.

"Sure!" sakura smiled, "So what have you guys been up to?" she asked while Naruto handed her a steaming cup of tea and sat down.

"Well, I've been in high school. I'm on the cross-country team and I have the highest grades in the school." Naruto replied and Sakura looked at him shocked that he was doing so well.

"Really! That's great! So do you have any new friends?" Sakura asked sipping her tea.

"Yah, I'm actually really popular and I have my own fan club like you had for-Oww!" Naruto got kicked by Sakura and Sasuke smirked and chuckled. Naruto glared at him in response.

"So what have you been up to Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking expectantly at him.

"Hn…" he replied crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. She frowned and Naruto rolled his eyes at his childlike response.

"Sasuke is taking courses down at the college and he is helping out at Ninjitsu dojo around the block from here," Naruto said kindly. Sakura smiled a little and drank the rest of her tea. "So what have you been up to lately? What's been happening in Konoha for the past three months?"

"Well I've been training with Tsunade-sensei and helping out down at the hospital. Let's see. Temari is going out with Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba finally came out together, Asuma and Kurenai got married, um… Chouji got sick and was thin when I left, Ino said she was going to take pictures, and all of us are jounins now." Sakura said thinking off the top of her head. Sasuke rolled his eyes pretending not to care or listen.

"Oh yeah I forgot that the jounin exams were going on while we were gone. And I forgot we were going to miss Asuma's wedding; Kakashi said that he was going to do something… I'm sorry I missed that." Naruto said thinking about Konoha and how he missed it. "So how is Iruka-sensei?" he asked even though he got letters.

"He's good I only get to see him every now and then but he seems fine, overworked maybe, but he was always like that. He misses you a lot." Sakura replied. Naruto smiled and felt relieved that his sensei was fine.

"Yah… so where are you planning on staying?" Naruto asked because it was getting late.

"Um… I was going to a hotel I got a reservation at until I could find an apartment." Sakura replied.

"You could stay tonight with us and get a hotel tomorrow," Naruto offered and Sasuke just about fell out of his chair. 'I knew he wasn't ignoring us,' Naruto thought.

"No, I couldn't. A hotel will be fine… but um I think my cab is gone and could I get a ride?" Sakura said to Sasuke's relief.

"Yeah, sure, ill give you a ride." Naruto replied ignoring the glare from Sasuke.

"Thanks, um… can I use your phone, to call the hotel?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and showed her where it was and came back to the kitchen.

"How could you invite her to stay here!" Sasuke growled.

"Well you were acting all cool like you didn't care so I thought she could use the spare room. I knew she would deny it anyway, she would never stay in an apartment with two guys," Naruto replied rolling his eyes. Sasuke pushed him into the wall and pressed himself against him.

"I hate you," Sasuke said glaring at Naruto's satisfied look.

"No, you don't…and didn't I tell you to be good?" Naruto replied while Sasuke started nipping at his neck.

"Fuck that, since when did I ever listen to you?" Sasuke asked before kissing Naruto senseless so he couldn't give a smart ass answer. Naruto moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Naruto heard the phone hang up and wiggled out of Sasuke's grasp enough to talk.

"Sakura's coming back!" he said trying to get Sasuke to stop but falling weak to his kisses and caresses.

"So?" Sasuke replied between kissing Naruto's Adam's apple and biting it making Naruto groan in ecstasy.

"…she'll see…and she…doesn't…know" Naruto said trying not to moan.

"Fine," Sasuke said pulling away but putting Naruto in a chair so he wouldn't fall and leaning against the wall smirking while Sakura walked in.

"Um…I'm ready to go check in to my hotel, it's not far from here…I got instructions on how to get there but I don't understand them." Sakura said holding up a piece of paper. Sasuke took it from her as Naruto regained his composure.

"He'll be able to follow these unless he would rather I took you," Sasuke said cheering up Sakura and Naruto nodded in reply.

"Okay, then let's go," Sasuke said heading for the door. Sakura followed him and picked up her bag and put her shoes on as Sasuke put on his and grabbed the keys to Naruto's bike and the helmets.

"You have a motorcycle?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto's," Sasuke replied handing her a helmet and opening the door.

"Oh…Bye Naruto!" Sakura yelled so he could hear. When she received a muffled reply she smiled and went out the door followed by a smirking Sasuke who locked the door after closing it.

Naruto slumped against the table and banged his head on the table, almost knocking over his cup of tea. "That bastard!" he yelled wincing because of the hardness in his nether regions.

**Fin**

Or at least the end of this chapter. So what did you think? I hope you liked it and you review. Thanx for reading! I hope to update soon! And im thinking of a new story with KakaxIru. Do you think that it's a good pairing? Well that's all! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3 warning: lemon

Hey! I'm back again with a new update! Sorry it took so long I got bronchitis and was in bed for three days with a migraine… it still hurts to breathe, talk, whatever but ill be okay…I think… Well now time to thank the reviewers!

tashayar-chan: Thank you! Me too! Well here is more… I hope you like it! Have a Naruto plushie! I love plushies!

**Azamiko**: yes she has a reason to feel awkward hehehe giggles insanely uhem, well I hope you like this update and have a Sasuke plushie!

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: thank you! I'm hoping it gets better, well what did you think of what happens? Hope you like it and have a Sakura plushie!

Neome21: Thank you! I will! I hope you like it! Have a Kakashi plushie!

akuma-river: Thank you! I hope you like the update as well! Have an Iruka plushie!

lo: don't worry! I won't! I wasn't planning on it! Thanx and thanx for reading again! I hope you like the update! Have a Gaara plushie!

Pheox: yay! I love cookies too! Thank you and you'll see what I do with her! Thanx for coming back and reading this! I hope you like the update! Have an Itachi plushie! (he's my favorite! So nummy…)

Yum2: No I don't think he did either… maybe… um thanx I might do that story after all! I hope I answered some of your former questions… Thanx for coming back I hope you like the update! I'm sorry this took so long… Have a Temari plushie! She's so cool!

reighost: Yay! Me too! I read it and it was Awesome! Everybody go read! Go! Go! Well, thanx for coming back to read and I hope you like the update! Have a Kurenai plushie!

Well that's everybody, I think… anyways Thanks for reading and I hope you like the update! There might be a lemon in this one so be warned! Again, I'm sorry it's late! Onward! (don't ask…I'm heavily medicated and pretty sure I'm overdosing on something…)

"talking"

'thinking'

_memories_

scene break

**Foreign Exchange Student **

Naruto decided to make dinner in hopes that it would get Sasuke to cool down enough for him to have an hour to do his homework though he already did most of it in class, 'They had so much free time here! Why should any of them be slacking off?' he thought. 'Well at least I learned to cook decent food (Sasuke taught him)…most of the food here is so easy, how could anyone mess it up!'(he burnt the first 41 things he attempted to make… ending in much "punishment" from Sasuke)

Naruto put the pancakes in the oven to keep them warm and quickly went to work on his homework. When he finished his homework he heard the key in the door turn to unlock the door. 'Shit! He's home! Should I greet him or wait in here?... I'll wait because of what he did earlier' he thought about what had happened when Sakura was here. "Ass!" he yelled.

"Me?" Sasuke asked entering the room and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"No! I mean it's my teacher… he gives so much… homework…" Naruto said blushing slightly. He closed his book and put his school things away. "I made pancakes!" he said pulling down plates from the cabinet when Sasuke came close to him.

"Sounds good," Sasuke hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. Naruto leaned back into him and shivered in pleasure of Sasuke holding him before pushing him away.

"Um…we better eat them…before they get cold." Naruto said blushing. Sasuke looked at him funny before shrugging and sitting down. Naruto sighed and put the plates and utensils at the places where they normally ate. He opened the oven and pulled out the still warm pancakes and put them on the table along with maple syrup, chocolate syrup, sugar, cut-up bananas, and whipped cream.

He sat down and smiled at Sasuke who gave a small smile in return and then took three of the pancakes and put them on his plate. Sasuke put sugar, bananas, whipped cream and chocolate syrup on his pancakes before cutting them up and beginning to eat them.

"I'm still amazed at the sweet tooth you have," Naruto said chuckling and putting maple syrup on his and beginning to eat them.

"I was surprised when I found out you don't like the sweets here," Sasuke replied looking funny with a full mouth.

"They're just too sweet here I like the sweets back home they are a perfect blend of mild and sweet," Naruto replied finishing his pancakes quickly and watching Sasuke eat.

"There's no such thing as too sweet," Sasuke replied putting more sugar on his final bite and eating it. Naruto winced then stood to clean up. Sasuke kissed his hand lightly after Naruto picked up his plate. Naruto smiled and went to the sink to wash the dishes. Sasuke came up behind him and snaked his arms around the blonde's waist nuzzling his neck again. "But nothing compares to the sweetness of you," Sasuke sucked on the side of Naruto's neck and he almost dropped a plate.

"I'm trying to wash dishes," Naruto said washing the last plate and starting to dry them.

"Trying being the keyword," Sasuke said nibbling and licking up his neck to nibble on his ear. Naruto moaned and put the plate down and grabbed the counter. Sasuke smirked and kissed down his neck again, one hand unbuttoning his shirt and the other playing with Naruto's waistband. Naruto arched moaning and his knees almost gave out when Sasuke bit his neck.

"Fine!" Naruto gasped out and let go of the counter and turned around to kiss Sasuke passionately while running his hands down his bare chest and back. 'Wait a second,' he thought pulling back and staring at Sasuke confused.

"I took it off when you starting washing the second plate," Sasuke said taking the moment to pull off Naruto's shirt and kiss the newly revealed flesh. Naruto groaned throwing his head back as Sasuke left marks all over his neck, shoulder and chest. Naruto gasped and looked down when he felt hands pulling at his pants. Naruto took the dark haired boy's hands in his getting him to look up and kissed him putting a little distance between them while battling with his tongue. Naruto pulled away and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes with his own lust-filled blue orbs.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded and they slowly walked to the bedroom randomly touching each other and kissing. Small moans passed between them as the turned off lights and tried not to trip on things. They walked into the bedroom holding each other's waists and kissing lightly. Sasuke closed the door with his foot and fell with Naruto on the bed.

Sasuke scrambled on top of Naruto unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off along with his own. Naruto pushed back the covers as Sasuke kissed down his chest and belly, pausing to suck and nibble on his nipples and his belly button. Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers freeing his aching member. Smirking he went up and kissed Naruto touching his member with his hand lightly up and down rubbing his thumb around the tip. Naruto arched breaking the kiss and letting out a small scream. Sasuke kissed down his chest and stomach and the phone rang. Sasuke and Naruto groaned together and Sasuke sat up and reached over to the phone on the night stand.

Should I stop it here?...maybe I should…. Nah, I'll be nice for once…(you're lucky I'm feeling generous) Onward!

"Hello?" Sasuke growled into the phone glaring a whole into the wall. Naruto relaxed breathing heavily covering himself up with a sheet blushing brightly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice came through the phone. Naruto looked at Sasuke questionably. Sasuke sighed heavily and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes?" he asked with malice filling his voice. Sakura gulped on the other side.

"Um… can you or Naruto pick me up tomorrow to take me to Naruto's school?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto shook his head.

"There's no school tomorrow, not until Monday," Naruto said overhearing Sakura high voice.

"No, there's no school tomorrow, not until Monday," Sasuke said into the phone waiting for an answer impatiently though he wanted to slam the phone down.

"Oh, can either of you pick me up on Monday?" Sakura asked hopefully. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Naruto will be there. Bye." Sasuke said slamming the phone down and crawling on the bed towards Naruto.

"Thank-" Sakura started before the phone was slammed down. She huffed and hung up picking up her diary she bought at the airport along with an American pen to write with and started to write in it.

Maybe I should stop here? Hm……..I guess I'm feeling really generous today… (warning very lemony after here so beware!)

Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto's throbbing member making Naruto shudder. He licked along the length and sucked lightly on the sides receiving little moans and cries from Naruto urging him on. He took the tip onto his mouth and Naruto gasped fisting Sasuke's hair and pulling gently. Sasuke growled and took the rest of Naruto into his mouth and sucked gently driving Naruto insane.

"Sasuke…please…" Naruto pleaded and Sasuke sucked harder moving up and down quickly and Naruto felt the warmth inside him grow. It just felt better and better as he started to move his hips in time with Sasuke. Naruto threw his head as the pleasure hit its peak and waves of ecstasy washed over him leaving him to scream as Sasuke swallowed all of his cum and licked him clean. Naruto didn't even notice that Sasuke's finger was inside him until he started to enter another one. Naruto arched into a searing kiss from Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss and swallowed all the little moans that Naruto was making. Sasuke entered another finger into Naruto and started the scissoring motion causing Naruto to feed at his mouth with renewed fervor like he was life itself. Sasuke positioned himself to enter Naruto's opening when the phone rang…again (hehehe).

Before Naruto could relax Sasuke had cut the phone cord by throwing a kunai that was now stuck into the wall. Sasuke slowly pushed into Naruto's entrance and the distant ringing of the phone in the kitchen was gone as a rush of pain filled him but he held back a whimper knowing that it would get better.

Sasuke cringed when Naruto bit his lower lip in pain but kept going, knowing he would be better, until he was fully sheathed. Naruto arched as a wave of pleasure overtook him when Sasuke hit his sweet spot when he was in all the way. When he came back to himself he looked up at Sasuke who seemed worried and interested at the same time.

"M…move…pl…please…" he said as coherently as he could. Sasuke nodded and slowly moved out and back in. Naruto shut his eyes tight and clung to Sasuke while waves of pleasure ran over him again and again. Sasuke was soon pounding into Naruto as hard as he could; savoring every sound he made and returning moans and groans of his own. Sasuke shifted to make it easier and ran into something that made Naruto scream. He ran over it again and again feeling Naruto's entrance get tighter and tighter.

Naruto gasped as he felt himself near the peak of his orgasm. Sasuke rammed him a few more times and he went over the edge screaming, "Sasuke!" and spilling cum all over their stomachs. The contracting of Naruto and in hearing his name be screamed Sasuke went over the edge as well moaning incoherently while filling Naruto with his seed.

When Sasuke came back to himself he was lying on top of a heavily breathing and flushed Naruto. His breathing was labored as well as he gathered the strength to pull out and roll off of Naruto and lay beside him. Naruto rolled over to face him and wrapped his arms and Sasuke's naked form. "I love you," Naruto whispered nuzzling into Sasuke's chest.

"I love you too," Sasuke replied wrapping his arms around Naruto's body. Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, neither caring that they were covered in seed and sweat.

Sakura slammed down the phone after letting it ring for 30 times. "Naruto is probably asleep and Sasuke is probably in the shower. Damn you Naruto! I just wanted to know what you guys were doing tomorrow… well I'll call in the morning," she said to herself before getting up to get a shower before bed.

There what did you think? I made it a lemon after all. I'm sorry to all those that don't like lemons. I wanted to do one. Well thanx for reading and I hope you review! (reviewers get brownies and character pillows!) Stay tuned for the next update (hopefully it won't take as long as this one…).

I think I will do my KakaxIru story after all so look for that and I want you recommend reighost's story to you all! Go read! Go! Go! Well till next time! Bye! Please review! Thanx!


End file.
